Let's Have a Baby
by azurezury
Summary: Tahnorra Week Day 6: Important Step in the Relationship: Tahno wants kids, but Korra isn't so sure.


For Tahnorra Week Day 6

Babies based off of Deb's [lemonorangelime at tumblr] precious tahnorra babies!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tahno watched idly as Korra played with the airbabies, bouncing the youngest, Rohan, on her knee. The little boy giggled, clapping his hands for more. Korra leaned him back, blowing a raspberry on his stomach and eliciting squeals of delight. Tahno found himself imagining what their children would be like. Beautiful, of course. With his gorgeous hair and her flawless skin. They'd probably have her big bright eyes and his charm.

They would be absolutely perfect.

But most of all, they would complete him.

—

"Tahno, you've been pretty distracted today. Everything all right?" Korra asked, snuggling up to Tahno in the secluded table at Narooks, waiting on their noodles. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking distractedly at a news paper clipping on the wall.

"Tahno?"

"Hmm?"

Korra poked him in the side, making him squirm and finally look down at her. "What's going on? You're never this quiet at dinner." She quirked a brow, brushing back a stray strand of hair. He opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the noodles were brought out and he nudged her bowl over. He needed to pick the right time to talk to Korra about his thoughts.

Which consisted mostly of her being glowing and pregnant followed by lots of perfect little kids running around with him standing beside her proudly, showing off the fact that he helped create such flawless children.

He waited until she had a nice mouthful of noodles before he stated, "Let's have a baby."

Korra began choking immediately on her noodles and after a couple of good hard thumps on her back, she managed to cough up the half eaten noodles and catch her breath. She panted hard, her body feeling flushed from the brief lack of air. "W-what?"

"Let's have a baby or two. Maybe three. We've been married for a couple of years. It's time we have kids. Seeing you playing with Tenzin's kids made me realize that we're in our prime to be producing children and leaving our legacy through them. Besides, any children we have will be absolutely perfect with the combination of our amazing genes." Korra turned her gaze back to her bowl, feeling the color drain from her face.

"Tahno, kids are a huge responsibility." She suddenly wished she had taken Narook up on his offer of the discounted rice wine. She needed a glass about right now. "Besides, you're busy in the fighting ring and I'm busy with avatar duties. How could we find the time to raise kids?" Surely Tahno wouldn't give up his job as a pro-bender and she couldn't exactly drop her own commitments.

"We can both take time off to take care of a newborn, and I can go back to work sooner to continue paying bills. Besides, you aren't doing that much as Avatar. It wouldn't be that difficult." He waved off her concerns. She frowned.

"Tahno, I'm not going to stop being the Avatar just to raise a kid." She stated tersely, biting hard into a dumpling. He stared at her.

"I'm not asking you to stop being the Avatar, but it would be easier for you to do most of the care-taking. Besides, don't you want a child? A creation of a most perfect union of love?" he took her hand, kissing it with his eyes imploring her. She snatched her hand away.

"Not particularly. We're too young to have kids right now. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Kids are just going to burden us."

"I thought you liked kids. You always enjoy playing with Tenzin's kids." Tahno argued. She glared at him lightly.

"Yeah, but they're /his/ kids and at the end of the day, I don't have to assume ultimate care and responsibility for them." she finished off her dumpling. "Taking care of a baby is hard work. And it only gets harder when they get older." She cupped his cheek lightly. "I just want to enjoy you right now." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. He didn't really kiss back and she let out a sigh.

Sometimes it sucked having a husband as stubborn as you.

—

While she knew the conversation had not been completely dropped, Korra had hoped that they wouldn't bring any discussion of it in the bedroom. She was kissing along his neck, her body draped along his in nothing but some skimpy underwear and him in his boxers.

"Why are you so against having kids?"

Korra groaned, head dropping onto his chest. "Do we have to have this conversation now?" she lifted her head so she could look at him with a slight glare. His face told her 'yes'. "Listen, I just don't feel like I'm ready to be pregnant and having a child. Pregnancy is dangerous enough. I mean, I could miscarriage, or die in labor. And I've heard labor pains are horrifying."

"Oh come on, you've suffered through worse. Besides, women get lots of attention when they're pregnant. And you'll look absolutely stunning in maternity clothes."

"No Tahno." She sat up, straddling him with her hands on her hips.

"But Korra-"

"I said no!" Now thoroughly pissed and completely not in the mood, she got off of him and grabbed her robe from the bathroom doorway. He sat up.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I'm going to take Naga on a ride." She pulled on some pants, a bra, and shirt, throwing her robe at him as she passed the bed. "Don't wait up." He watched as she stomped out of the bedroom and slammed the front door behind her. He picked up her robe and let out a frustrated sigh.

Great.

—

"Who does he think he is, making me feel bad that I don't want kids right now. For spirit's sake, I'm barely into my twenties! I've got a lot of time left for kids if I even want them." Korra fussed quietly to Naga as they prowled the streets. "I mean, I think I do want kids, but just not right now. I just want to enjoy being married and being the Avatar. I figured he wouldn't want kids for a while either because he wanted to be selfish and have me to himself." She rubbed her face, slumping over in her seat. "It's weird, because usually the girl wants kids first, not the guys." she peered down at Naga.

"What do you think girl?" The polar-bear-dog simply looked up at her, her eyes revealing no answer. Korra patted her neck lightly. "Let's keep going for a little bit longer." Korra muttered.

—

Tahno never meant to turn this into a fight. Almost immediately after she left he wanted to go after her, but he knew better. That would only cause both of them to get angrier. They needed a cool down period. So he brewed a pot of tea, setting out a cup for her and pouring one for himself, and sat himself at the kitchen table to think over his words.

Perhaps he had pushed the issue too far. It wouldn't be the first time.

But this was the first time Korra had left the house. Usually they could go to separate rooms or something. For her to actually leave the house told him he really pissed her off. So while she wandered the streets of Republic City, he sat at the table, trying to figure out a good apology.

"Listen Korra, I'm sorry, but this is a really important issue to me." he stated to the empty seat across from him. "Sure, we're young, but I don't want to become too old where we can't have children. And I know there are a lot of risks, but I'll be there every step of the way. I've just realized that having a family is really important to me. You're my only family I have right now, and I want to grow that family." he closed his eyes.

"I want to be able to watch your belly grow with our child, and feel the movement beneath your skin. I want to be able to hold you while our child falls asleep in your arms, soothed by your sweet voice. The pitter patter of little feet across the floor would bring my heart such joy." he let out a breath. "But I guess I'm willing to wait for you to be ready."

"Do you really mean that?" Korra's voice made his head jerk up. She hung in the doorway, a neutral look on her face. "You'll wait?"

He quirked a smile, silently relieved that she had come back. He stood up and moved to draw her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Yes. I will." he murmured. "Even though I am very impatient." he smirked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I know you're very impatient. So I'll try not to take too long." She pulled his face down for a kiss. "Can we go to bed now? I don't like going to bed at you angry."

"I don't either." he agreed. "Though it does make for some great make up sex - ow!" She punched him in the chest.

"Horny bastard, is sex all you think about?" She smirked.

He licked his lips. "I can't help it. You're just so damn appealing." She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled him back towards the bedroom, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

—Several years later—

"Daddy's home!"

A shrill voice squealed as soon as the front door shut and the little girl went running from the playroom, leaving her mother and brother in her dust. Korra shook her head at Sakari's antics. She picked up Nilak, holding the two month old close. He cooed happily and when she appeared in the hallway, Tahno was snuggling their daughter, tossing her up in the air with delight.

"Hey pretty boy, how was practice?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss and grinning with Sakari made a face and noise of disgust.

"Oh, the usual." Tahno settled Sakari on his hip so he could bend down and kiss Nilak's head. "They're getting better though. Anything exciting happen uh-vatar?" Korra rolled her eyes lightly at the name with a small smirk.

"Not really. Your daughter has been practicing her bending." Sakari began to squirm in Tahno's arm.

"Daddy daddy! Lemme show you my new move!" Tahno put her down and she settled into a stance, a look of intense concentration on her face. She managed to draw water out of a nearby vase and Tahno looked incredibly proud of his daughter.

"She's a natural, just like her father." He boasted. Korra grinned at Sakari.

"Show daddy your other move." Korra instructed her, taking a couple of steps back. Sakari grinned and shifted the water to where it floated over Tahno's head. Before he could move, she released the water and effectively dumped it all over Tahno. Tahno stood there, his lips pushed together before he brushed away the wet strands.

"I'm going to get you!" He chased after Sakari, who yelled in delight as Tahno chased her around. He finally caught her and proceeded to tickle her. Korra smiled faintly at the sight.

Life didn't get any better than this.


End file.
